The present invention relates to a new water treatment device capable of sterilizing water stored in various types of pools from large-sized pools such as a swimming pool and a bathtub of a public bath to small-sized pools such as a water supply tank disposed on the roof of a building or the like and a home bathtub.
The swimming pool which is installed indoors or outdoors, or the bathtub of the public bath, for example, must be subjected to sterilization by periodically introducing chlorinated lime, sodium hypochlorite (NaClO), or the like into the water in order to maintain the quality of the water.
However, it has been conventionally necessary for employees in facilities, for example, to perform the work by hand outside the business hours (early in the morning, at midnight, etc.), and moreover, the operation had to be done with great caution since the chlorinated lime or sodium hypochlorite are irritant.
Chlorinated lime is generally in the shape of powder or a shape of a tablet obtained by solidifying the powder. Accordingly, it takes a long time until the chlorinated lime is dissolved to make the concentration thereof uniform after it is introduced into the pool. During the time, the pool cannot be used.
In the case of the water supply tank disposed on the roof of the building or the home bathtub, it depends on only a sterilizing force of chlorine contained in tap water under the present condition. Particularly in the case of the water supply tank, algae and so forth reproduce inside thereof, resulting in degraded water quality.
In the case of the home water bath, the water is generally exchanged every one or two days, so that it tends to be considered that there is no problem in terms of the water quality. However, the inside of a boiler connected to the bathtub cannot be frequently cleaned. Therefore, various types of germs, mold, and so forth are liable to reproduce. Accordingly, it is feared that the water quality is degraded.
When the water stored in each of the above-mentioned pools is sterilized, it is necessary for the water not to leak.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new water treatment device capable of simply and efficiently sterilizing water stored in various types of pools without causing the water to leak.
The invention as set forth in the claim 1 is directed to a water treatment device comprising electrolyzing and sterilizing means, comprising an electrolytic tank to put water in and an electrode for electrolysis provided in the electrolytic tank, for pouring water into the electrolytic tank, energizing the electrode, and electrolyzing the water, to sterilize the water; a water treating path connected to a pool storing water for pouring the water in the pool into the electrolytic tank and returning to the pool the water in the electrolytic tank; and a circulating pump provided on the downstream side of the electrolytic tank on the water treating path in order to circulate the water.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 1, the electrode arranged in the electrolytic tank is energized in a state where an electrolyte containing chlorine such as sodium chloride (NaCl), calcium chloride (CaCl2), or hydrochloric acid (HCl) is added to the water which has been poured into the electrolytic tank through the water treating path from the pool or a state where no electrolyte is added when the water previously contains an electrolyte for sterilization.
Consequently, the water is sterilized by a chlorine compound such as hypochlorous acid (HClO), its ion (ClOxe2x88x92), or chlorine gas (Cl2) which is generated by electrolytic reaction, described below, active oxygen (O2xe2x88x92) generated for a very short time in the reaction process, or the like, and is then returned to the pool through the water treating path.
(Anode)
4H2Oxe2x80x94xe2x88x924exe2x88x92xe2x86x924H++O2↑+2H2O
2Clxe2x88x92xe2x86x92Cl2+2exe2x88x92
H2O+Cl2HClO+H++Clxe2x88x92
(Cathode)
4H2O+4exe2x88x92xe2x86x922H2↑+4OHxe2x88x92
(Anode+Cathode)
H++OHxe2x88x92xe2x86x92H2O
The above-mentioned series of operations is performed only by a worker, for example, manually operating a pump for circulating the water through the water treating path and energizing the electrode without almost passing through human hands or without the worker directly touching the water. If the operation of the pump, or the energization of the electrode, or the like is automated utilizing a timer or a residual chlorine sensor, the water treatment can be completely automated.
Therefore, in the construction as set forth in the claim 1, the water stored in the pool can be simply and efficiently sterilized.
Moreover, the water returned to the pool upon being sterilized by the water treatment device contains only ions having a significantly low concentration. Accordingly, the above-mentioned treatment can be performed periodically even during the business hours of the swimming pool, the public bath, or the like or arbitrarily in accordance with the quality of the water which varies depending on the number of visitors, the weather, the temperature, or the like.
In the swimming pool, the public bath, or the like, therefore, work for introducing chlorinated lime, sodium hypochlorite, or the like to sterilize the water can be entirely omitted, or the number of times of the work can be significantly reduced. Accordingly, the water quality can be kept good while significantly easing the burden on the worker.
In the water supply tank disposed on the roof of the building, or the like, the series of work is manually or automatically performed for each predetermined volume of used water, for example, or for each predetermined time period irrespective of the volume of used water, it is possible to prevent the water quality from being degraded by restraining the reproduction of algae, or the like.
Furthermore, in the home bath or the like, the series of work is manually or automatically performed, for example, at the time point where daily bathing is terminated, and prior to draining bath water, it is possible to prevent the water quality from being degraded by restraining the reproduction of germs, mold, or the like in a boiler connected to the bathtub.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 1, the water pressure in the electrolytic tank can be reduced by the water sucking function of the circulating pump arranged on the downstream side of the electrolytic tank on the water treatment path. Therefore, the water treatment device can be constructed as a water treatment device in which water does not easily leak by improving water tightness in portions such as a portion from which wiring for energizing the electrode is pulled out of the electrolytic tank. Further, a sealing structure of the portion from which the wiring is pulled out can be also simplified.
The invention as set forth in the claim 2 is the water treatment device as set forth in the claim 1, further comprising a solution tank to put in an electrolytic solution containing a chlorine ion, and a supplying path for supplying the electrolytic solution to the electrolytic tank from the solution tank.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 2, the chlorine ion concentration of the water in the electrolytic tank can be adjusted by supplying the electrolytic solution to the water in the electrolytic tank from the solution tank such that it is not lowered. Therefore, the water can be efficiently sterilized by improving the efficiency of the electrolytic reaction in the electrolytic and sterilizing means.
The invention as set forth in the claim 3 is the water treatment device as set forth in the claim 2, further comprising an introducing path branched from the water treating path for pouring water into the solution tank.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 3, a solid electrolyte such as sodium chloride in a large amount, corresponding to several to several ten times of supply, is previously supplied to the solution tank, thereby making it possible to save time and labor taken to supply the electrolyte. That is, when water corresponding to one time of supply is poured into the solution tank through the introducing path, the solid electrolyte in an amount corresponding to the amount of the water, that is, enough to be saturated is dissolved in the water, but is not further dissolved after it is saturated, to remain as a solid content. Accordingly, the electrolyte corresponding to several to several ten times of supply can be previously supplied to the solution tank, thereby making it possible to reduce the number of times of supply. Further, the electrolytic solution produced by dissolving the electrolyte does not require an operation for adjusting the amount of the electrolyte to make the concentration thereof constant because the concentration becomes an approximately constant saturation concentration irrespective of a slight difference by the temperature, as described above. Accordingly, it is possible to save time and labor in supplying the electrolyte. Moreover, the water is poured into the solution tank from the introducing path, and the solution in the solution tank is agitated, thereby making it possible to produce the electrolytic solution having a uniform concentration. Accordingly, an agitating device or the like need not be separately provided in the solution tank, thereby making it possible to simplify the device.
The invention as set forth in the claim 4 is the water treatment device as set forth in the claim 3, further comprising a filter provided on the upstream side of a branching point of the introducing path on the water treating path in order to filter water.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 4, clean water from which organic matter has been removed by the filter is supplied to the electrolytic tank. Therefore, the efficiency of the electrolysis is prevented from being reduced by the adhesion of the organic matter on the surface of the electrode, thereby making it possible to efficiently sterilize the water.
The invention as set forth in the claim 5 is the water treatment device as set forth in the claim 1, comprising a sterilizing solution tank to put in a sterilizing solution containing a chlorine ion, and a supplying path for supplying the sterilizing solution from the sterilizing solution tank to a portion on the downstream side of the electrolytic tank of the water treating path.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 5, even when there arises the necessity of sterilizing a large quantity of water as the residual chlorine concentration is rapidly lowered, that is, the water quality is lowered by a rapid increase in the number of visitors to a swimming pool, or the like, and the water cannot be sufficiently sterilized only by the electrolytic reaction in the electrolyzing and sterilizing means, the sterilizing solution is supplied from the sterilizing solution tank, thereby making it possible to efficiently sterilize the water. That is, sterilization conforming to the degree of the reduction in the water quality can be performed by preferably diluting a solution of chlorinated lime, sodium hypochlorite, calcium hypochlorite [(CaClO)2], or the like and supplying the diluted solution to the water treating path.
When a large quantity of water is sterilized, a large amount of a chlorine compound is required. In order to sterilize the water only by the electrolyzing and sterilizing means, therefore, an amount of current to the electrode must be increased. Consequently, a large-sized electrode (that is, increasing the size of the electrolytic tank) and a large-capacity power supply are required. However, the fabrication cost and the running cost of the device correspondingly rise. Moreover, the water treatment device itself is increased in size, so that it is not suitable for practical applications. Further, even if a voltage applied to the electrode is increased, the sterilization may, in some cases, be still sufficient. Contrary to this, according to the construction as set forth in the claim 8, even when the quantity of water treatment is large, the amount of a required chlorine compound is large, and the sterilization cannot be sufficiently coped with only by the electrolyzing and sterilizing means, the sterilizing solution is separately supplied from the sterilizing solution tank, thereby making it possible to efficiently sterilize the water.
The invention as set forth in the claim 6 is the water treatment device as set forth in the claim 5, further comprising a bypass path branched on the upstream side of the electrolytic tank on the water treating path and merged into the water treating path on the downstream side of the electrolytic tank and on the upstream side of the branching point on the supplying path.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 6, the water can be sterilized by supplying the sterilizing solution to the water while efficiently circulating the water through the bypass path having a low pressure loss in addition to the function as set forth in the claim 5, thereby making it possible to further improve the efficiency of the sterilization.
The invention as set forth in the claim 7 is the water treatment device as set forth in the claim 1, wherein the pool comprises a filter for filtering water, and a main circulating path for supplying to the filter the water in the pool and returning to the pool the water which has passed through the filter, and the water treating path is branched at a first branching point on the main circulating path and is merged into the main circulating path at a second branching point on the downstream side of the first branching point.
The construction as set forth in the claim 7 is mainly applied to a large-sized pool such as a swimming pool or a bathtub of a public bath. In the large-sized swimming pool, a large quantity of water must be always continuously sand filtered. Further, in a heated swimming pool or bathtub, a large quantity of water must be always continuously heated using a heat exchanger or the like in order to keep the water temperature constant. For this purpose, the main circulating path is located. When the water treatment device is incorporated into the main circulating path, in order to treat a large quantity of water at one time, facilities such as the electrode and the electrolytic tank must be increased in size so as to be balanced with the large quantity of water. However, the necessity of performing the sterilization at all times and for a large amount of water, similarly to sand filtering and heating, is eliminated. Therefore, if the water treating path is arranged with the water treating path branched from the main circulating path, as in the claim 7, therefore, the water treating device need not be increased in size. Moreover, the water can be efficiently sterilized.
The invention as set forth in the claim 8 is the water treatment device as set forth in the claim 7, further comprising a sterilizing solution tank to put in a sterilizing solution containing a chlorine ion, and a supplying path for supplying from the sterilizing solution tank the sterilizing solution to a portion, on the downstream side of the second branching point, on the main circulating path.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 8, even when the supply of the water to the water treating path is stopped, it is possible to supply the sterilizing solution to the water via a route other than the water treating path, to sterilize the water.
The invention as set forth in the claim 9 is the water treatment device as set forth in the claim 7, further comprising a heat exchanger provided on the downstream side of the filter on the main circulating path in order to heat water, the second branching point being provided on the downstream side of the heat exchanger on the main circulating path.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 9, the water which has passed through the water treating path is returned to the main circulating path at a position, where the water pressure is lowered by the pressure loss in the heat exchanger, on the downstream side of the heat exchanger arranged on the main circulating path. Even if the pressure loss is increased because the water treating path is somewhat complicated, the water which has passed through the water treating path can be smoothly returned to the main circulating path. Consequently, the capacity of the circulating pump on the water treating path can be miniaturized.
The invention as set forth in the claim 10 is directed to a water treatment device comprising electrolyzing and sterilizing means, comprising an electrolytic tank to put water in and an electrode for electrolysis provided in the electrolytic tank, for pouring water into the electrolytic tank, energizing the electrode, and electrolyzing the water, to sterilize the water; a water treating path connected to a pool storing water for pouring the water in the pool into the electrolytic tank and returning to the pool the water in the electrolytic tank; and a gas separating filter provided on the water treating path in order to separate from the water gas generated by the electrolysis.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 10, fine bubbles by hydrogen gas (H2) and oxygen gas (O2) which are produced as the electrolytic reaction in the electrolytic tank occurs can be separated from the gas separating filter provided on the water treating path on the downstream side of the electrolytic tank. That is, the gas separating filter has the function of passing the water but staying the included fine bubbles without passing them. By the function, many of the fine bubbles which have stayed on the upstream side of the gas separating filter, each of which cannot be so far separated from the water because the diameter thereof is too small, are coupled to one another by storage to increase the diameter of the coupled fine bubbles, thereby producing a buoyant force. Accordingly, the coupled fine bubbles can be easily separated from the water. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the water from being muddy by the fine bubbles and to always return to the pool water which is always clear and is clean to look at.
The construction as set forth in the claim 11 or 12 is preferable as the specific arrangement of the gas separating filter.
The invention as set forth in the claim 11 is the water treatment device as set forth in the claim 10, further comprising a gas/liquid separating tank arranged on the downstream side of the electrolytic tank on the water treating path, the gas separating filter being arranged in the gas/liquid separating tank.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 11, the bubbles whose diameter is increased by the function of the gas separating filter rise to the surface of the water in the gas/liquid separating tank, are moved toward a gas phase on the water surface, and are automatically separated from the water. Therefore, the bubbles can be efficiently removed.
The invention as set forth in the claim 12 is the water treatment device as set forth in the claim 10, wherein the gas separating filter is arranged in the electrolytic tank.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 12, the gas separating filter is arranged in the electrolytic tank, and the electrolytic tank also serves as the gas/liquid separating tank, described above, thereby making it possible to save a space for the device and reduce the cost thereof.
The invention as set forth in the claim 13 is the water treatment device as set forth in the claim 12, wherein the electrolytic tank comprises a blower of a suction type for exhausting the separated gas outward from the electrolytic tank.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 13, gas originated from the fine bubbles which are separated from the water is forcedly exhausted outward from the electrolytic tank by the blower. Accordingly, it is possible to avoid the danger of ignition, explosion, or the like by storage of the gas in the tank. Moreover, the blower is of a suction type, thereby eliminating the possibility of increasing the internal pressure of the electrolytic tank. Accordingly, water leakage due to the rise in the internal pressure does not occur.
The invention as set forth in the claim 14 is the water treatment device as set forth in the claim 12, further comprising a circulating pump provided on the downstream side of the electrolytic tank on the water treatment path in order to suck the water out of the electrolytic tank and circulate the water.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 14, the water pressure in the electrolytic tank can be reduced by the function of sucking out the water using the circulating pump, as in the claim 1. Therefore, the water treatment device can be constructed as a water treatment device in which water does not easily leak by preventing the water from leaking out of a piping connection section.
The invention as set forth in the claim 15 is the water treatment device as set forth in the claim 12, wherein the gas separating filter is formed in a plate shape, the electrolytic tank is divided into three or more areas by providing two or more plate-shaped gas separating filters, and the electrode is arranged in the area, on the uppermost stream side, obtained by the division.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 15, even if the fine bubbles produced by the electrolytic reaction in the electrode arranged in the area on the uppermost stream side pass through the first gas separating filter without being captured, they are captured by the second and the subsequent gas separating filters, thereby making it possible to more reliably separate the fine bubbles from the water.
The invention as set forth in the claim 16 is the water treatment device as set forth in the claim 15, further comprising water level sensing means for sensing the water level in the area on the uppermost stream side in the electrolytic tank, and control means for controlling the pouring of the water into the electrolytic tank on the basis of an output of the water level sensing means.
The water level in each of the areas obtained by dividing the electrolytic tank tends to be higher on the upstream side, while being lower on the downstream side because of the effect of the resistances of the gas separating filters on the flow of water. If the water level in the area on the uppermost stream side in the electrolytic tank is controlled in a predetermined range, as in the claim 16, therefore, it is possible to more reliably prevent the water from leaking from the electrolytic tank.
The invention as set forth in the claim 17 is the water treatment device as set forth in the claim 15, wherein the gas separating filter is detachable from the electrolytic tank.
In the construction as set forth in the claim 17, the gas separating filter is easily maintained in cases such as a case where it is clogged with dust or the like included in the water, and a good state where the gas separating filter is not clogged can be always maintained. Consequently, it is possible to more reliably prevent the possibility that the water level, on the upstream side of the gas separating filter, in the electrolytic tank is too high because the gas separating filter is clogged, causing the water to leak, or the possibility that the water level, on the downstream side of the gas separating filter, of the electrolytic tank is too low, so that air is sucked into the water returned to the pool from the electrolytic tank through the water treating path, making the water in the pool muddy.